


Dance With Me (In Bed)/Party Ditchers

by ShadowQuincy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Okay so originally this was a fic for my own MCU story between Loki and Zafara, who is my OC's little sister (she's 25). So, in this story, Reader has an older sister and a gay twin brother. Enjoy! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY WORK





	Dance With Me (In Bed)/Party Ditchers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this was a fic for my own MCU story between Loki and Zafara, who is my OC's little sister (she's 25). So, in this story, Reader has an older sister and a gay twin brother. Enjoy! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY WORK
> 
> AND DON'T JUDGE ME EITHER

The raven-haired man watched the y/h/c female with a glint in his eyes. He was Loki, the God of Mischief, and she was y/n, Princess of Zahvinira and daughter of the Light and Life Goddess Skeva Eynhilde. They had been in a relationship for four years already, and tonight, during this Avengers party, he watched as the love of his life danced with her siblings. Kuleke, her twin brother, was an adequate dancer. Her older sister, Ahvie, however, was far more than exceptional. The two sisters moved with grace on the dance floor while Loki simply watched from the bar. Thor, Loki's adoptive brother, the God of Thunder, sat down next to him. "Watching her again, brother?"

"That is none of your concern. She is my girlfriend, I may watch her dance if I wish." He was still mesmerized by the beautiful demigoddess.

Thor ran a hand through his blonde hair. "She's a tough one."

Loki ignored his brother and stood up from his seat, making his way over to y/n, who stopped dancing for a moment, looking at him with those gorgeous y/e/c eyes. "Hi, Loki. Come to dance with us?"

"I came to dance with  _ you _ ." He extended his hand to her, which she took, and pulled her closer, surprising the Eynhilde-Stormbrook siblings with his incredible talent for dancing. He lowered his lips to her ear, speaking so only she could hear him. "My beautiful goddess, you entice me. The way your body moves as you dance is irresistible." He nipped her ear softly.

y/n's face turned red. "L-Loki-"

"Quiet, my dear." With that, y/y closed her mouth, feeling her heart beat faster. "My sweet y/n... the things you do to me..." he grinned. "And the things I could do to you."

His hands dipped to her waist, pulling her against his body. "Please, Loki... what is the meaning of this?" y/n felt her body temperature rising. Of course, she knew the answer, and Loki was being a little shit about it.

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. "Whatever do you mean?” He leaned closer, touching his lips to her neck.

y/n's eyelids fluttered as her breathing hitched due to the sudden contact. “Loki… don’t… ” Her voice went low as heat flooded her body. “Not here…”

“I  _ want _ you, y/n,” he growled, pulling her off of the dance floor. Nobody took notice of their departure, not even the extremely observant Ahvie, who had left to sit and drink with Bucky, her own boyfriend. Loki immediately pinned y/n to the wall once they entered the elevator, kissing her fiercely as desire overtook the two of them. He often felt wicked for his relationship with her, as she was about a thousand years younger and far more innocent. He remembered the time her brother tried to kill him after discovering that their relationship was  _ far _ more intimate than it had seemed. The elevator stopped moving, and he led the y/e/c-eyed woman to his room. The door opened, then was quickly shut for privacy. However, in the throes of passion, they forgot to lock the damn thing.

y/n found that it might be fun to try and dominate him, so she pushed against him and took control, holding Loki’s arms at his sides as she kissed his neck. She slid her hands over his shoulders, nipping his jugular gently. With a growl, Loki spun her around and pinned her, strong hands holding her wrists against the wall as he kissed her. “I guess you’re still dominant,” she whispered, breathless.

“As if you  _ mind _ , love.”

She didn’t mind at all, and she  _ especially _ didn’t mind when the God of Mischief bit her skin where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pleasure. “Loki…  _ more… _ ”

“As you wish, my love.” He removed his hands from her wrists and began pulling down the zipper on the back of her traditional Zahvinirian dress, slipping it over her shoulders and allowing her to step out of it. Her body still hid, her legs covered by leggings while her chest was enclosed by a royal blue bra. He reached behind her, unclasping the blue article before pulling it off. He licked his lips, then dipped his head to her breasts, sucking and biting either one. y/n's back arched as the heated wave of desire fully consumed them, her breathing quickly becoming labored. She felt the warmth spreading between her legs, becoming more and more aroused by the second.

“ _ Dammit _ , Loki, take your shirt off already.”

The lust in her eyes excited him, and he shrugged off his coat before unbuttoning his black dress shirt and removing it as well. y/n traced his muscular chest, yet again in awe at the beauty of his pale skin. She placed kisses all over his chest, making him pant as he groaned slightly. He suddenly picked her up, carrying her to the bed. With a snap of his fingers, she felt herself restrained by Loki’s magic with her hands pinned above her head. She growled, attempting to twist out of her restraints. “It’s no use, my love. You know how powerful my magic is.” Loki kissed her, then kissed a trail down to her belly before sliding her leggings off of her strong legs. He slipped a hand down past her underwear, fingering her clit as he kissed her. He swallowed every noise she made, every moan, every gasp, continuing to pleasure the princess as she writhed beneath him.

“Just take them  _ off _ , Loki!” y/n snarled, lust causing her pupils to be blown wide.

Loki removed her underwear, pushing himself back before flattening her legs to either side. He lowered his head, kissing her inner thighs and then proceeding to kiss her sex. She cried out in pleasure when he shoved his tongue inside of her, lapping at her delicious body while fucking her with his mouth. He released her from his magic, allowing her to run her fingers through his soft hair, tugging gently every so often to elicit a small groan from the Trickster. Loki eventually pulled back, running his palm up y/n's belly to her face, where it cupped her cheek. “Are you ready, my sweet y/n?” The princess only nodded in response, knowing full well what was about to happen. Loki gazed deep into her eyes. “Safe or unsafe?”

“I found a spell. So… unsafe.” y/n blushed, knowing that she had essentially told Loki she had discovered magic birth control.

Loki gave a sharp laugh, then momentarily prepped her with his fingers. He soon removed them and removed the rest of his clothing. y/n took in the amazing sight of his body, his hardened cock, as usual, an impressive size; a size worthy of a god. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes before lining himself up with y/n's entrance. He slid in, bottomed out, and smirked at his beautiful girlfriend, naked and aroused just for him. And only for him. He began thrusting in and out, filling her completely each time. y/n let out a loud moan, raking her nails down his back. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting deeper into his beloved as they moaned each others names. The bed slammed against the wall a few times before Loki used his magic to pull it back a bit farther. 

“Loki,  _ please _ , faster!” y/n begged, knowing she was at his mercy.

Loki complied, picking up the pace. The sound of moans, flesh hitting flesh, and the smell of sex and sweat filled the room, arousing the couple even further. y/n flipped Loki so that she was on top of him, riding him as he thrust his hips upwards.

“Harder, Loki, you won’t break me.”

“As you wish, my love,” Loki growled, thrusting harder and faster, making the demigoddess above him moan in pleasure.

“Ah, Loki!” She cried out. “ _ Fucking hell, Loki! _ ”

“You are so beautiful, my love. Trapped here beneath me, surrendering yourself to me, with your goddess body touching mine.” He wasn’t just praising her, he was practically  _ worshipping _ y/n. 

y/n said nothing. Instead, she kissed him, feeling the heat pooling in her belly. “ _ Ah _ , Loki! I-I’m going to-”

“Release yourself for me, darling,” Loki purred. y/n cried out in pleasure as she finally reached the edge, and Loki soon followed, roaring as he came. 

A few minutes later, the door swung open and Ahvie was greeted with the surprising sight of her younger sister naked under the covers beside an equally bare God of Mischief. “ _ What _ . The  _ fuck _ .”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> STOP JUDGING ME DAMMIT


End file.
